mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy
Gummy is a small green alligator who is kept as a pet by Pinkie Pie. Personality Gummy appears to be usually calm, showing little interest to whatever happens around him. However, he also has a tendency to try biting various things and to hide in the water. When he's first introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen, he shows rather aggressive behaviour for a pet, because after Pinkie sets him on the floor, he proceeds to try to bite the pink Earth Pony repeatedly; as he has no teeth, this does no damage and Pinkie doesn't even seem to notice. The episode Party of One shows that his behaviour is usually more peaceful, although he still tends to bite whatever happens to be near him. Most of the time, Gummy is docile to the point of absurdity; he shows little to no awareness of his surroundings, often just sitting and staring into space with the same unchanging expression on his face at all times. No matter what is happening, Gummy usually just sits in place and stares at nothing, although he will occasionally attempt to bite nearby objects or even ponies. He's also able to "dance" to the music with his tail to be the only limb actually moving. He also seems to favor a ball of wool as his favorite toy, happily pushing it along with his nose or riding it as it rolls along. Pinkie seems convinced that Gummy is much more complex and lively than he appears to be. At the end of Party of One, for example, she said that Gummy was "pretty upset" about his party being unattended, despite the fact that Gummy had shown no change in his behavior or mood whatsoever. History In the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, Gummy is introduced while Twilight Sparkle is washing off a heavy splattering of mud. Twilight is scared of him at first, until Pinkie explains that he has no teeth. Party of One reveals his usual behaviour, as well as the fact that he's currently one year old and his birthday is the day before Pinkie Pie's birthday. Appearances S1E15: Feeling Pinkie Keen S1E25: Party of One Trivia *Gummy has no teeth, and apparently does no damage when he bites. He can also make impressive leaps even in mid-air, allowing him to bite in a series of comical locations. *Although real alligators are more of a grayish color, Gummy follows popular perceptions and is a bright green with lighter underbelly. Also, his pointed jaws suggests he's actualy a crocodile (which are also more gray than green), as alligators have blunter, more rounded jaws. *Apparently, Gummy gets into Pinkie Pie's bathtub often enough to merit his own warning twitch in the pink pony's arsenal of warning feelings. *Gummy's lack of teeth, even for being one year old, is for comedic and cartoonish purposes, since real world alligators (and crocodiles) are born with a full set of teeth and constantly regrow them. *It is safe to assume that Gummy was a birthday gift for Pinkie Pie since their birthdays are so close to each other. Gallery Gummy3.jpg Gummy1.jpg Gummy formal attire s1e25.png|Gummy in formal attire Gummy gumming balloon.png|Gummy with his balloon Gummy dance.gif|Gummy's "dance." Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Males